You're Either Nexus
by ksterstone
Summary: John Cena has had the worst luck having to join the Nexus and being ordered around by Wade Barrett or he's fired... What happens when Barrett orders him to take out an old friend?


It doesn't seem like the first time John Cena has been in a compromising situation.

But, never like this.

"What a TOTAL and UTTER DISGRACE!" Wade Barrett's beautifully executed phrase played through John's mind over and over again.

He remembered literally screaming in frustration while Wade stood there, mocking him, and he couldn't lift a finger.

All he had been doing lately was sitting in RAW the locker room. Sitting and waiting for Wade, the Ringleader in this circus known as The Nexus to call for him. Head in his hands, he thought back to when R-Truth came out and told him to quit.

To quit.

He was right in a way; it could be ended just that easily. But, this is the WWE. This is where he belonged. What good was throwing out the phrase "Never Give Up" if he didn't follow it himself? John stood up and walked out from the back, determined, until he met with Wade himself.

"John.. I need you to do somethin' fo' me." Wade started, and John sighed. Sometimes it was hard not to quit. Now was one of those times.

"What is it… Wade?"

Wade smiled his half smile and continued, "I need you to take out R-Truth.. He's been buggin' me fo' a while.."

"What?"

"Yeah, I need you to put him out o' action fo' a while.. You catchin' my drift?" His smile became a smirk, and John became nauseated.

"I.."

"You what, John? You CAN'T? Well, tha's TOO BAD!" John didn't flinch when Wade got into his face, and then both men pressed their heads together aggressively.

"You can't ask me to.."

"I CAN, AND I JUS' DID." Wade pushed John back, and he staggered, but kept his balance. "YOU DO WHA' I SAY, OR YOU'LL GET FIRED."

John clenched his fists and looked away, angrily staring at the ground.

"Oh, don' fret, Cena…" Wade reached out and patted John's shoulder. "Soon enough, you won' feel a thing when you're takin' out someone." Although what he was saying was supposed to help, it didn't do John any good to hear it.

John Morrison and R-Truth were hanging around backstage near catering when John Cena walked by.

"Hey, John! Wait up a sec." Morrison called out. Cena stopped and turned toward him. "Yeah, John?" Cena tried to smile, but even doing that nowadays was as tough as walking out to the Nexus theme.

"I just wanted to say I'm here for you." Morrison said. Always the buddy, he was. R-Truth said nothing, just stared at Cena, with a look that couldn't be read. Cena nodded at Morrison and thanked him before starting to walk away.

Then he stopped.

"John.." Cena started. "Yeah?" Morrison answered, with interest. "Would you mind going and getting Evan for me? I wanted to see him…" Cena started, trying to hide the lie in his voice. Morrison nodded, unaware of the strange tone, taking it for how depressed he's been feeling lately and replied, "Sure thing! I was heading in that direction anyway. See ya later, Truth." Morrison and R-Truth clasped hands before Morrison ran off to get someone who wasn't even needed.

John turned to face R-Truth. Truth looked him right in the eyes. "Have you been thinking about what I said?"

John didn't answer. All he could think about was Wade, and his orders.

Take out R-Truth.

R-Truth shrugged, thinking he wasn't going to get anything out of John and turned around.

John stood there, not knowing what he was waiting for.

R-Truth turned around, about to say something else, when he felt the impact of John's fist on his jaw.

"The hell?" Truth held his jaw, and looked over at John who then kicked R-Truth in the gut. John took R-Truth's handkerchief he wears around his left wrist and forced it around his mouth. He then let out a series of kicks to the back and kidney of Truth. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else, but all he could hear was R-Truth telling him to quit, and that got him angrier.

Ignoring Truth's muffled screams of pain, John grabbed his leg.

'Before you make too big a mistake.. There is another way out of this…'

John gripped Truth's leg tightly.

'Just QUIT.'

Truth screamed out in pain, though muffled from the handkerchief was still loud, but not loud enough to alert any refs, as John had planned. John closed his eyes tightly and twisted R-Truth's leg in the wrong direction, breaking it.

Truth's screaming turned into wails and he struggled and tried to get away from John, but he held him.

"Why don't you.. Quit?"

John threw down Truth's leg to the cement, and Truth screamed and tried to hold his injured leg and John walked away.

Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and David Otunga walked out of the shadows and quickly caught up with John Cena, who was walking slowly towards the locker room.

"Well done."

"You did great, John."

"Guys…" John's voice broke, and he gave them a look that told them to leave him alone, and they stood there, watching him walk away.

Wade was suddenly behind the three lingering Nexus members.

"I called for a ref.. Truth should be out for a while.." He smirked and watched Cena still walking away, looking like a man headed for the gallows.

"You're either Nexus…" Justin began.

"Or you're against us.." Heath finished.

All three looked to Wade, who nodded and smiled.

"John Cena… Is with us."


End file.
